Laconian Sword
The Laconian Sword is a recurring weapon in the Phantasy Star series. It is a powerful blade made of refined Laconium, a mineral found in the Algol star system that, given proper processing techniques, can be shaped into legendary equipment. The Laconian Sword is commonly associated with Alis Landale. ''Phantasy Star'' The Laconian Sword makes its debut in Phantasy Star. It is the strongest Sword in the game, boasting 60 Attack, and is only usable by Alis Landale. To obtain the Laconian Sword, one must travel to the tower on the Lost Island in Palma and defeat a powerful Red Dragon found on the highest floor of the dungeon. ''Phantasy Star Online 2'' The Laconium Sword is the signature weapon of Alis Landale. The Laconium Sword is an ancient and powerful magic sword that has been passed through Alis' family for generations, as her lineage is the only ones capable of wielding the Laconium Sword. The Sword has earned her the the title of "Maiden of the Sword". It is the only weapon capable of sealing the Evil Dragon, a massive red dragon who was buried below Cuent in ages past. The appearance of the Laconium Sword is based loosely on its original incarnation from Phantasy Star. The Sword sports a fancy gold hilt connected to a blue guard with a red gem inset, the latter from which the blade protrudes. The blade is simple in design, being innately silver-ish in color inset with a dark grey center and utilizes a style that pronounces the middle of the blade; when the blade is fully drawn, the blade illuminates with a brilliant blue color. The blade is stored in a white sheath with gold and blue highlights; on the sheath's upper half is a brilliant red gem similar to the one on the Sword itself. The Sword when fully unsheathed is accompanied by the Laconium Shield, which bears a similar design to the sheath, albeit larger in width. The Laconium Sword is shown to be capable of a myriad of fantastic feats, such as teleportation, presumably unlimited self-duplication, and giving its wielder limited flight. Its primary technique is Bindwa, a binding ability that is capable of sealing the Evil Dragon. While the true Sword may only be wielded by the Landale lineage, its self-duplication ability enables weaker copies of itself to be wielded by others, including the Guardian. The Laconium Sword's source of power is unknown; it is speculated by Xierra that the Laconium Sword may be associated with actual magic as opposed to Photons due to its abilities. Following the expedition to the neighboring kingdom of Verun, the Guardian is alerted to an emergency in Cuent. Accompanied by Harriet, Luther, and Alis, the party find themselves confronted by the Evil Dragon, who has broken its seal due in part to the lingering spirit of Lutz Cero Ray Cuent and the power of Ephemera. Alis, wielding the only weapon that can successfully combat the Evil Dragon, hatches a plan with Luther to entrap the Evil Dragon long enough for Luther to absorb the Ephemera from its body and neutralize the Dragon. Utilizing the Sword's ability to clone itself and an immense display of magical prowess, Alis successfully snares the Dragon, enabling Luther to take its Ephemera and seal it within his body. It then falls upon the Guardian to defeat the Evil Dragon. After the Evil Dragon's defeat at the hands of the Guardian, Alis uses Bindwa with the Guardian's assistance to seal the Evil Dragon away with the Laconium Sword. Upon successfully doing so, the spirit of Lutz is exorcised and purified from its body. After apologizing for his actions and warning about a mysterious force at work, Lutz departs, but Alis warns the Guardian that due to the effects of Ephemera, it may fall upon the Guardian to defeat the Evil Dragon in the future. In gameplay, the Laconium Sword (or rather, its copies) is a gameplay mechanic featured in the Emergency Quest "The Crimson Castle Crusher" and "The Dark Demolisher". It is a powerful weapon that can appear on the battlefield and boasts immense power and mobility. The Laconium Sword is armed with the Photon Art "Buster Divide", the only attack capable of opening the weak spots on Erythron Dragon and Dragon Atrum. However, the Laconium Sword can only be wielded for up to 60 seconds at a time, at which point the player will drop the sword. Gallery Phantasy Star Online 2 Pso2 laconium sword copy hotbar.jpg Pso2 laconium sword copy1.jpg Pso2 laconium sword copy2.jpg Pso2 laconium sword copy3.jpg Pso2 laconium sword copy4.jpg Pso2 laconium sword copy5.jpg Pso2 laconium sword copy6.jpg Pso2 laconium sword copy7.jpg Category:Weapons